


.

by Sasielle



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasielle/pseuds/Sasielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader watches porn with Urushihara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

You put down your headset and lean back in your office chair, stretching your arms with a soft sigh. Another long day at work answering phone calls, complete. You get up from your seat, and push it back in before heading to the door to leave the office. Through the corner of your eye, you spot a familiar redhead. 

“Hey, Emi!” you call out towards your coworker, speeding up your pace to catch up. She turns to face you.

“Oh, hello [name].” She smiles and walks beside you. “You look exhausted. Customer troubles?”

“You have no idea. There was this one customer that was never satisfied with the answer I gave him and he kept asking over and over again. I felt like my head was going to explode.” You let out a breathy laugh.

The two of you make idle conversation as you make your way through the hallways leading to the front exit of the call center agency where you worked. Somehow, the topic of dinner had been reached.

“I’m really not looking forward to instant noodles again tonight,” you said, ruffling you hand through your hair, untangling a few kinks. Emi glanced at you from the corner of her eye, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then shut it, an expression of deep pondering apparent on her features. 

“Do you have to eat ramen for dinner too?” you inquire, flicking her hair antenna playfully. She shook her head.

“No, that’s not it. I was just wondering if you would want to come with me to a… friend’s place for dinner.” She hesitated for a few seconds before saying friend. “But he’s pretty weird with weirder roommates. Just putting it out there.”

“Emi, I honestly can’t tell if you’re inviting me to go with you or not,” you giggled, covering your mouth with your hand. She glances at the ceiling, then the floor, then turns to you.

“Ah, why not,” she says. “Are you interested in going? I mean the food’s not that much better than instant noodles, but…” 

You nod happily. 

“As long as it’s not too much trouble,” you say, grinning brightly. 

Emi smiles back.  
“Alright! But if we want to get there in time before the guys eat all the food, we better catch the train pretty fast, so come on,” she chuckles, grabbing your hand and running towards the train station. “And don’t ever ask if I was Maou’s ex.”

“Uh ok,” you reply, your feet fumbling to catch up. Emi could sure sprint.

Even with your slow speed, you were still able to catch the early train, right before the doors closed. Currently, you stared out the window, watching the cityscape pass by, the looming skyscrapers and apartment buildings a blur. The train made a few stops before you and Emi got off, in a housing district of the sprawling city. 

⁂

 

“Okay, this is it,” Emi states, gesturing towards a small apartment building complex with very dangerous looking stairs leading to the second floor. “I’ll go first.”

Emi begins the trek up the stairs, but on the seventh step, her foot slips and she falls down to the bottom, landing on her back. You gasp in surprise.

“A-are you okay?” you query, rushing to her and spazzing your hands in frenzied motions. She rubs her head.

“Yeah… I’m used to it by now.” The redhead gets up with a groan, before climbing back up the treacherous stairs, clinging on the guardrail as if it were her life support. You followed a few steps behind, your hand skimming the wood frame of the rail. 

Eventually, you get to the top and Emi knocks on the door to one of the apartment rooms. There’s a scuffling from the inside and the door creaks open a crack, revealing the face of a tall man with white hair. 

“C’mon Ashiya, let me in,” Emi growls, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Who’s your friend?” the mysterious man named Ashiya asks. 

“My name’s [name],” you state, extending your hand in greeting. Ashiya tentatively shakes it.

“Ashiya Shiro.” He turns to Emi. “What’s up?”

“I’m here for dinner.” She tosses her hair over her shoulder. “Are you going to let us in, or do we have to stand out here all night?”

Ashiya sighs, and opens the door, revealing a six tatami mat room. A table sits in the center, and two other people are in the apartment building, a girl in a kimono, and some guy on a computer. Your eyes linger for a second on computer guy; his hair is bright purple and long for a boy’s hair. It’s kind of cute actually. 

Emi strolls into the room casually, and you shyly follow. 

“Maou will be home in a few minutes,” Ashiya states, taking a seat at the table. You and Emi also take a seat, your back to the guy at the computer. 

The girl who was poking around in the kitchen comes to the table as well.

“We have a guest?” she asks, gently tucking her legs under her as she sits. 

“Her name’s [name],” Emi says, as you nod rapidly like a fool. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, [name]. My name is Suzuno Kamazuki, but I don’t reside in this room. I actually live next door.” She nods respectfully at you in greeting. 

“Oh, um, it’s nice to meet you Kamazuki-san,” you reply nervously. 

An awkward silence ensues, and the only sound heard is the sound of you shifting uncomfortably and the tap of keys from computer guy. Suddenly, the loud patter of feet rapidly clearing the stairs resonates, and the front door slams open. 

“There’s a situation at MgRonalds! All of you guys need to come with me quick!” a dark haired man at the door yells in a panic induced tone. Ashiya jumps up and follows the quickly retreating figure instantly and Emi runs after as well. Suzuno sighs and gets up, like this happens all too often, and ambles after them. The four people’s shoes thump back down the stairs, leaving you in a state of shock alone in the apartment, except for the purple haired boy still furiously typing. 

You get up and exit the room, looking both ways down the street, looking for your companion. Depressingly enough, Emi and her strange friends seem long gone. It suddenly dawns upon you that you have no idea where you even are. You’re pretty sure you’ve never even been in this part of town before. You’ll just have to wait for Emi to make her return before you can go forth to your own apartment. 

Upon opening the door you see computer boy has headphones on and is staring the computer screen, his back to the door. Wait, is he…? You take a few steps forward, squinting to see the computer screen. He’s watching porn. You take another step to see better, but the tatami mat squeaks and the boy whips around. 

“What are you doing here?” he shrieks, closing all his tabs without looking at them, his eyes focused on you, full of panic. 

“I was invited over here for dinner by Emi, but then everyone left,” you say, stating the obvious. Honestly, why else would you be here at this hour anyway? 

The guy stares at you for a moment, and you have no earthly idea what is going through his mind. 

“Urushihara Hanzo,” he eventually mumbles, pulling out a box of pocky and nibbling on the chocolate end of one of the confections. Hopefully what he said was his name, and not some random gibberish. 

“Uh, um, I’m [name],” you finally stutter out, twiddling your thumbs nervously. He keeps staring at you, boredom apparent on his face. 

“I know. I heard you earlier. Twice.”

You feel your eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Who does this little punk think he is anyway? How old is he anyway? He looks like what, fourteen? Fifteen? 

“Aren’t you a little young to be watching porn?” you inquire, crossing your arms and sitting down at the table, crossing your legs.

“I’m eighteen.” 

“Do you think I’m seriously going to believe that? You look like you haven’t even hit puberty.” 

He rolls his eyes and gives you his best death glare as you stifle laughter.

“Haha, I’m just joking with you Urushihara, I’ve been watching porn since I was twelve.” 

“What, are you for real?” he practically yells, his face flushed.

“Oh yeah, and I’ve watched porn with other people before,” you added.

At this point, his face was so hot; you could probably cook an egg on it. And burn the egg. 

You crawl towards the boy on your hands and knees, sitting on your feet when you’re only about two feet away from him. 

“We could watch porn together too,” 

He inches away from you a little bit, eyes wide with confusion. Eventually, his shoulders relax and he closes his eyes to sigh. 

 

“Do you know how weird you sound?” he asks, meeting your (e/c) eyes. “You’re just asking some random guy if he wants to watch porn with you? I’ve only known you for what, five minutes?”

“I think it’s been at least six.” You shrug. 

He shakes his head in disappointment.

“Whatever, if it’s what you want, I’ll oblige,” he finally says, turning towards the computer and reopening the web browser. 

Whoa, what? You weren’t actually expecting him to agree. Why are you so stupid? Like, you weren’t lying when you said that you had been watching porn since you were twelve, or that you had seen it with other people, but it was just those weird middle school sleepovers. Never had you watched this kind of stuff with a boy. 

A light blush covers your face as you sit comfortably next to the purple haired male, your thigh brushing his slightly due to the smallness of the computer desk. You were close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body, and to smell him. He smelled like a combination of fabric softener and chocolate, presumably from the large amount of the pocky he consumed, for there were empty wrappers for the candy scattering the floor. It was surprising he smelled nice because you weren’t sure if he showered or not due to the oily look of his hair. 

“So,” you start. “What kind of porn do you watch?” You grab your knees and lean back, smiling happily at the boy, using your seductive prowess to your advantage.

“Uh, well, I don’t really get to watch it that much, so I watch whatever.” He shifts slightly, clicking the categories bar on the website. “What category, porn expert?” 

“Porn expert? I think you’re overestimating me,” you attempt to say confidently, but your voice cracks. 

Urushihara glances at you, unimpressed. 

“Whatever.” He clicks the big tits tab. Typical male. 

He presses the play button on the video he selected, and some chick is in lingerie, rubbing her hips and crotch. Lame.

You glance at Urushihara. He’s just staring blankly at the screen, nibbling on the chocolate end of the pocky. 

“Aren’t you going to share?” you ask, nudging him slightly.

“Share what?” His eyes don’t leave the screen.

“The pocky, dumbass. I haven’t eaten since like noon.”

“Rude,” he simply says, but pushes the box towards you. Staring at the box, you suddenly get an idea.

You lean in towards Urushihara’s face and take the pocky dangling from his mouth with your teeth, stealing it. As you eat the pocky half, he stares at you in abject horror.

“Oh my god, your face is priceless,” you say finishing the pocky piece.

He glares at you, and for a moment you’re worried he’s going to hurt you. You tend to take things too far at times. However, he only leans in and licks the corners of your lips before pulling away. Your face flushes a bright red and you struggle to stutter out words.

“Crumbs,” he stated, as if it was obvious. Guess he didn’t mind you taking his pocky. 

You sigh slightly and lean against his shoulder, softly inhaling his sweet scent. He stiffens slightly and turns to look at you. 

“Are you smelling me?” 

“Yes.”

“Do I smell bad or something?”

“No you actually smell really nice.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks?” 

He turns his attention back to the screen when you don’t respond and after a few minutes, slowly wraps an arm around your waist. You glance up at him in surprise to find he’s looking back at you. Urushihara blinks a few times and then leans in towards your face. Your eyes flutter closed and he gently takes your lips with his own encasing them in warmth. He tastes like chocolate, probably from the pocky he was eating earlier. 

Eventually he breaks the kiss, and glances away. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it… You’re so…” His voice trails off. You wrap your arms around his neck and nibble his lips gingerly.

“It’s cool, I like you anyway, Urushihara.”

“Call me Hanzo.”

“That sounded like something out of a cheesy fanfiction but okay.”

He grinned, a cute smile, made even more adorable by the laughter in his violet eyes. 

You yawned, stretching. 

“Do you want to spend the night, [name]? I don’t know when the others will come back and you look pretty tired.” 

“You’re sure it’s okay?” you inquire.

“Yeah, there’s one condition though. You have to go out with me.” 

You grin and nod.

“Okay.”  
“Good. I’ll get blankets then.” He gets up and gets blankets, setting them on the floor expertly. You roll to the blanket and slide under it. Hanzo wraps his arms around your waist and rests his face on your back, softly breathing. 

As you fall asleep, you realize two things: you never ate dinner, and the porn tab was left open.


End file.
